Fate's Broken dream
by Destiny A. Rosewind
Summary: A near fatal accident puts Yugi at death's door and leaves poor Yami devastated. Will Yugi find out how Yami feels before it is to late. Yugi/Yami pairing (Edited)
1. Crash and Burn

Fate's Broken Dream By: Destiny A. Rose Destiny_a_rose@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Notes: Hiya... I've gotten a whopping 68 reviews for this story! ( I appreciate every last one! I decided to rewrite this. And add the epilogue.  
  
//Yami speech// /Yugi speech/ 'thoughts' "speech"  
  
Disclaimer: *A flash of light and Yugi appears sitting on a navy blue couch* Yugi: Dani does not own Yugioh! Please review. Dani: Thanks Yugi...* glomps Yugi* Yugi:*Blushes*  
  
The sun was shining a brilliant orange color, in a bright blue sky. It was a perfect summer day, and they were celebrating the one year anniversary of when Yami defeated Pegasus by going to the fair. Bakura, Tristan, and Mai sat in the backseat, while Joey and Yugi stayed up front with Grandpa. It was only supposed to be a four-passenger car at the most, so Yugi sat in the middle, insisting Joey use the seatbelt. Yami stayed in his Puzzle while they drove, giving everyone more space. To pass the time, they attempted to play a duel monsters but were unable to so they resorted to I spy.  
  
"The laughter and cheerful voices suddenly changed to fearful screams when a semi swerved into there lane. The only sounds that could be heard were the screech of tires, crunch of metal, and shattering glass mingled with terror filled shouts, as the four passenger sedan crashed into the guardrail at 70 Miles per Hour.  
  
Yami came out of the puzzle terrified; he suddenly couldn't feel his Hikari's presence. //Yugi?// he tried through their mental connection. The only sound he heard was silence. Concerned and frightened, he began searching frantically for his aibou.  
  
It didn't take long to locate him, but he could only stare numbly at Yugi, horrified mind unable to process the image. Yugi laid slumped in halfway out the windshield, blood dripping from his head, and glass tearing through his abdomen.  
  
"YUGI!" Yami cried.  
  
Joey came to, mostly unhurt, at the sound of Yami Yugi's voice. "Yug!" he yelled ,staring at his friend. His eyes roamed to Yugi's Grandpa, he was fine except he had mild shock and a few bruises, same with Tristian, and Mai. Although Bakura was unconscious but didn't appear to be seriously hurt.  
  
The police and ambulance arrived quickly; the gang except for Yugi and Yami got out of the car. Yami refused to leave Yugi's side, and Yugi's pulse was weakening... He was finally lowered onto a stretcher, and taken to the nearest hospital, his devastated friends and family with him. Yami looked down at his hands horrified; they were covered in Yugi's blood.  
  
The waiting room was decorated in light, cheery colors with various pictures of beautiful nature scenes on its walls, but Yami ignored the subtle attempt at comfort. How could anything be comforting when his loved one, his precious aibou, was in stuck in a hospital, near death. A thousand thoughts pulsed through Yami's head, blurring together, but one rang clear. 'I never got to tell him that I love him.' He placed his washed hands on his forehead and sobbed, tears cascading down his cheeks; he'd been alive for many millennia but he'd never cried until this moment. //Yugi, if you can hear me answer me.//  
  
Once again, silence was his only response. Unable to stay in the overly bright room, Yami began to walk around the ER. Looking into a window, he saw doctors working on his aibou... and he saw the weak blips on the heart monitor. Suddenly he felt as if someone had razed his soul in half; clutching his chest, he collapsed as he heard the sound of heart monitor screech and stared at a solid straight line.  
  
Yugi was dead.  
  
He wavered in and out of consciousness as the doctor's fought to save his light. When he managed to stay fully awake, Yugi was still dying. Concentrating hard, Yami sent as much of his energy as he could into Yugi. Soon, Yugi's pulse and heartbeat were normal. A weakened and defeated Yami walked back to the waiting room. Joey and Grandpa were out of the ER.  
  
"How's Yugi?" They asked simultaneously.  
  
"He flat-lined a minute ago... but he is doing slightly better now," Yami answered as he collapsed into his chair. 'Oh my love, be okay... Without you I'd be all darkness.'  
  
The world was a myriad of shapes and sounds... Yugi was trapped, and it was dark and cold and he wanted his Yami. He tried yelling, but no words would come out of his mouth. /Yami!/ his mind screamed.  
  
Yami woke from a light catnap. //Yugi?// he asked. Once again, the only answer he heard was silence. 'How strange, I could have sworn I heard Yugi.' His attention then focused on the doctor who entered the room.  
  
"The family of Yugi Motou?" he asked.  
  
They all rose. "Yes?"  
  
"Right now he has a 14% survival rate. He suffered from a lot of abdominal bleeding, internal bleeding and blood loss.... not to mention a severe blow to the head. If he makes it through the night, he'll have a 50% chance," the doctor said.  
  
Yami just stared at him as though he had been punched. 'This is all my fault. I am his protector... I am supposed to protect him from harm... I am a bad Yami.' He sobbed and held out his arms to be hugged by a devastated Grandpa, Joey, Mai, Tristan, and Bakura. They cried as day turned into night and then into day again.  
  
The doctor came back out. "He's awake. You may see him now."  
  
Yami ran in first. "Yugi!"  
  
Yugi winced at the loud noise. "Who are you? And who's Yugi?"  
  
Yami didn't answer him; he just cried.  
  
Yugi stared at the sobbing older boy in confusion. 


	2. I just want you to know who I am

Fate's broken dream Chapter 2 By:Destiny A Rose Author's notes: Thank you so much for reviewing my story! It is reviews that motivate me to write. //yami speech// /yugi speech/ 'thoughts' "speech" Disclaimer: *A flash of light and Yugi appears sitting on a navy blue couch* Yugi: Dani does not own Yugioh! Please review. Dani: Thanks Yugi...* glomps Yugi* Yugi:*Blushes* Chapter 2: I just want you to know who I am... "Why are you crying?" Yugi asked weakly. He was in a lot of pain. "Because you don't know me... I'm Yami, Your Yami. And because you almost died," Yami replied brokenly. 'Fate must really hate me,' he added in his thoughts. It hurt him to see his light like this, so pale, covered in bruises and bandages, and not knowing himself. " So my name is Yugi, and your Miami," said Yugi. "No I am your y-a-m-i, not to be confused with a city in Florida," Yami replied. Yugi lay in the bed, trying to absorb all of this information at once. 'My name is Yugi, the tall guy with the deep voice and spiky hair is Yami... I almost died and now I don't know who I am. What if I never remember who I am?'Yugi started to cry. Almost instantly, he felt the other boys arms around him. "Yugi, it's okay," Yami soothed, "I know it must be scary to not remember who you are... But I and the rest of your family and friends will be there for you. No matter what." The two held each other for a few moments, both of them enjoying the comforting presence of the other. 'I wonder if I should tell him I love him? I wonder how he'd react... No I should wait until he remembers me,' Yami argued with himself. "Yugi, I'm going to get your friends and family now. Okay?" Grandpa and the gang pounced on him when he walked back to the waiting room. Yami held up his hand before they could speak. "He's very weak, pale and bruised, and he doesn't know himself or us." Yami said. "I'll see him next... My grandson... my poor grandson," Grandpa said. Grandpa walked into the room.  
  
"Yugi? I'm your grandpa," he said, looking at his grandson lying in the hospital bed. "Hi grandpa," Yugi replied, not really knowing what the words meant. "How are you feeling?" Grandpa asked. "I feel awful.... and I'm scared for Yami... he seems real upset because I don't remember him," Yugi said. "You should feel better soon... And as for Yami, you and him are real close, you share a bond with him that is very rare. I should go now so you can rest," Grandpa replied. "Why do I get the feeling your not telling me everything?" Yugi yawned just then, cutting off any other remarks in that direction. "I am really sleepy. Can you tell the rest of my friends that I will see them tomorrow?" "Of course, Yugi. Sleep well," Grandpa replied walking out. **************************************************************************** ********** Yugi shut his eyes, and soon he was sleeping, dreaming about cards that came to life, a man called Pegasus, the shadow realm, and a pharaoh from Egypt that looked like and was called Yami. The images blurred together, and Yugi found himself in a strange room, where Yami lay crying on a large bed. "Yami, why are you sobbing in my dream?" Yami looked startled. "A dream? But this is my soul..... Yes, aibou, it's a dream... I am crying because I can't tell you something important, and because I need you to remember who you are." Suddenly, the room disappeared, and Yugi was in a car, laughing and playing with his friends while his grandfather drove. He heard the crashing of metal, and he felt pain as metal impaled him. Yugi watched as Yami came out of a strange gold puzzle he wore around his neck. Then, Yugi opened his eyes and sitting on the nightstand by his bed was the same gold puzzle from his dreams. 'What a strange dream... I wonder if the puzzle really does house this strange boy?' Yugi thought. He slipped on the puzzle and called out, /Yami?/ //Yes, Yugi... Yugi, do you remember?// /You mean my dreams were real?/ //Yes. I can give you all your memories now that we are connected again. Do you want them?// /No, I want to remember on my own. Yami, I do remember that I love you, and that I'm your hikari, your aibou./ //.You love me?// /Yes... Oh, you didn't know?/ Yugi was suddenly nervous; what if Yami didn't love him back? //I love you too....// Yami replied. Suddenly, Yugi's world went black, and his heart stopped beating. Doctors and nurses ran into his hospital room as Yugi flat lined. They brought out the defibrillators and tried to bring him back to life. //Yugi, where are you? What's going on?!?// Yami felt Yugi's soul rip away from his. "NO!" "I thing we've lost him," a young female doctor said. "Let's try one more time," said a hopeful older doctor. "He's so young." They grabbed the defibrillators and once more tried to bring him back to the living. Yugi was in a dark room. "Welcome to the realm of dead." A voice whispered. "I hope you enjoy your stay, since it will be permanent." End notes: Evil cliffhanger isn't it. Dani: Ahem! Yugi: No I don't wanna say it you killed me. Dani:It's just a story. Say it! Or in my next story I will hang you naked from a water tower. Yugi:*quickly* Please read and review so this torture will be over. 


	3. Hope

Title: Fate's Broken Dream Chapter 3 Author's Notes: Thank you to all the reviewers you are wonderful sweet people and I would love to thank you all by name but. I don't have much time. I have a lot of Homework to do. :-( But I promised this chapter to you last week so. I really need to get it out. Confidential to Mystery: I read your story and now that you mention there a few similarities... However there are some differences. The similarities are unintentional. Please don't be mad at me. You're a great writer and I love your stories. *bows and begs* *Recap* 'What a strange dream... I wonder if the puzzle really does house this strange boy?' Yugi thought. He slipped on the puzzle and called out, /Yami?/ //Yes, Yugi... Yugi, do you remember?// /You mean my dreams were real?/ //Yes. I can give you all your memories now that we are connected again. Do you want them?// /No, I want to remember on my own. Yami, I do remember that I love you, and that I'm your hikari, your aibou./ //.You love me?// /Yes... Oh, you didn't know?/ Yugi was suddenly nervous; what if Yami didn't love him back? //I love you too....// Yami replied. Suddenly, Yugi's world went black, and his heart stopped beating. Doctors and nurses ran into his hospital room as Yugi flat lined. They brought out the defibrillators and tried to bring him back to life. //Yugi, where are you? What's going on?!?// Yami felt Yugi's soul rip away from his. "NO!" "I thing we've lost him," a young female doctor said. "Let's try one more time," said a hopeful older doctor. "He's so young." They grabbed the defibrillators and once more tried to bring him back to the living. Yugi was in a dark room. "Welcome to the realm of dead." A voice whispered. "I hope you enjoy your stay, since it will be permanent." *end recap* It was dark and murky and the only sound in the room was an eerie cry coming from tv monitors throughout the hall, and then a soft irish lilt. "Goodness Illena! He's terrified enough! Without your terror tactics, Your name is Yugi right?" At Yugi's nod she continued, "You are in a waiting room of sorts. You're here until it is known for sure if you live or if you die. I am Kiralinili, Kira for short and that punk over there is Illena. She loves to scare the newcomers. We're the keepers of the waiting room." "Well Kira at least I am not a blabbermouth!"Illena shot back. Yugi took a good look at them since as soon as Kira spoke the room had brightened and he realized he was in a blue colored room with soft plushie chairs. The keepers were beautiful. Illena had long dark black hair that cascaded down to her ankles, and piercing blue eyes that accented her angular face. Kira had fiery red hair that hung just past her shoulders, pale skin, and emerald green eyes, she was about Yugi's height and she was smiling at him. He smiled back and then his intention was drawn to the tv monitor. He ran up to the monitor and touched it. "Yami!" He cried out. On the screen Yami was watching the doctor's work on Yugi's dead body sobbing with a wild and dead look in his eyes. "Yami!!!! No I don't want to Leave you!!!!! I LOVE YOU! Yami." Yugi began to sob while the two keepers looked at each other. "this always the hardest part." Kira whispered before she went over to the sobbing screaming boy. *********************************************************** Back in the hospital: Yami watched the scene sobbing his face wild with grief. All the doctors had given up except for the older woman who stared at Yugi will insisting that they try on last time. "What does it matter he's dead?" A younger doctor said. "There is always hope. My grandson would have been this age if he hadn't been murdered.If it was my grandson I would want the doctor's to try until all hope is gone and it isn't!" the older doctor yelled grabbing the defibrillators and trying once more to bring Yugi Motou back to life. Outside the door Yami watched with bated breath. 'Ra. If you bring Yugi back to me. I'll I'll be nice to Seto and to Yami Bakura for the rest of my days even if it kill me' The heart monitors sprung to life and even the doctor's who insisted it was hopeless cheered. The older doctor wiped tears from her eyes and stared at the boy. 'I gave you the chance my Brian never got... May god bless you and keep you young one, and may you always be happy.' Yami grinned. Yugi was alive... and then frowned when he realized to awful truth. 'Maybe I could only be nice on weekends and holidays.' Yugi opened his eyes, relieved to see the hospital bed once more. /Yami. If you can hear me. I LOVE YOU/ //Yugi. I love you too. Don't die on me again. I can't bear the world when your not in it// Tears were in his voice. Yugi smiled. Yami loved him, he was living and he knew that when he died there would be two friendly faces. The world was good. /Yami?/ //Yes Yugi// /Hold me. and / Yugi sent Yami a mental image of the two of them kissing. //I'll do all that and more my love// Yami went inside the puzzle and came back in Yugi's hospital room now cleared out of doctors and nurses. He walked to Yugi's side and climbed into bed with him, wrapping his arms around his little light. He kissed Yugi's lips softly and whispered, "Go to sleep my love. when you get out of the hospital we have eternity to love each other." The young lovers fell asleep in each others arms. No matter what the world threw at them. Yami and Yugi would face it together, nothing would keep them apart for the rest of their lives. Lying together in Yami's soul room Yugi turned to his lover, "Yami what happens in a hundred years or so when I die." "We'll face it when the time comes together. *********************************************************************** end notes: Stay tuned for an epilogue and a lemony fresh sequel. not counting the other Yami Yugi Lemon I wrote today. Please let me know what you think. I have ideas for a sequel so let me know if you want one. 


End file.
